Conspirators: Weapons Match Up!
by aliendroid
Summary: Kim and Ox decide the best way to get revenge is to get Havar and Jackie together! Should be read after Conspirators: Round and Round We Go.


**Me: Okay I know I said I would have this up by Monday but some things happened and well…**

**Voice: aliendroid has been too depressed to do anything other than school work.**

**Me: Shut up Voice!**

**Voice: Why I am right aren't I? **

**Me: … perhaps…**

**Voice: *smirks* **

**Anyway here is the Harvar/Jackie one shot I promised. **

**Plot: Kim and Ox decide the best way to get revenge is to get Havar and Jackie together! Should be read after Conspirators: Round and Round We Go.**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater, including its characters, universe or anything else to do with it!**

Conspirators: Weapons Match Up!

Kim watches from her spot next to Ox as Jackie subtly flirts with Harvar. Harvar seems completely oblivious to Jackie's feelings though as he continues to talk with Ox about their upcoming mission. Kim pulls out her cell phone and sends a quick text to someone she knows can help her with her plan. Ox notices the action and leans over, "What's wrong?"

Kim just smiles and kisses Ox on the cheek, "I will tell you later." Kim returns to eating her salad.

xXx Maka xXx

Maka hears her phone go off and goes to answer it. She sees the message from Kim title "new job". Quickly she flips her phone open and opens the message.

_To: Maka_

_From: Kim_

_Jackie likes Harvar I want 2 help. U O me 1 so plz help._

Maka types her reply and closes her phone, "She knows how to order people around," Maka says walking back into her room to continue helping Soul study.

xXx Kim xXx

Kim feels her phone buzz. Reaching into her pocket she flips it open.

_To: Kim_

_From: Maka_

_Fine I will help. Meet me at school after class. _

Kim smiles and puts her phone away. Ox watches from the corner of his eye a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. The four friends continue their lunch and leave the dinner. While leaving Kim pulls Ox off to the side is the guise of giving him a goodbye kiss, "Meet me and Maka after class," she says before kissing her boyfriend goodbye.

Ox watches as Kim and Jackie walk off together hand in hand like normal. When he looks over to his partner he sees a strange look in Harvar's eyes, almost a longing. "What's wrong Harvar?" asks Ox.

Harvar looks over at his meister, "Oh nothing, just wondering if she will ever notice."

'_Notice? Notice what?_' Ox thinks to himself as him and Harvar head back to their house.

xXx Next Day After Class xXx

Ox follows Kim to the roof after class where they find Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patti, and Liz all waiting for them. "So what is your plan Kim?" asks Maka. When Kim doesn't answer Maka scrutinizes her, "You do have a plan right?" Kim doesn't answer.

"Come on," says Black Star leaning against the railing. "We can't do all the planning ourselves when it was you who said we owe you one. The least you could do is think up a basic plan," Black Star finishes before wrapping his arms around Tsubaki's waist. The tall weapon smiles and leans into the strong arms of her meister.

"You mentioned you want to help Jackie get together with Harvar, but do you know if Harvar likes Jackie?" asks Soul, who is sitting on the banister next to Maka.

"I don't but I figured Ox would," answers Kim looking at her boyfriend. She really hadn't given it much thought. "Ox does Harvar have feelings for Jackie?"

Ox looks at his girl and then considers his weapon and best friend's recent behavior towards the other weapon. Then he remembers Harvar's comment yesterday, '_wonder if she will ever notice._' Making up his mind Ox says, "Yes I do believe Harvar has feelings for Jackie."

"Well two weapons together can be considered symmetrical in a way so…ouch," Kid holds his head as a lump appears. "What the heck Liz?"

"Symmetry as nothing to do with love, look at us," Liz says while looking sternly at her boyfriend.

"Right sorry," says Kid.

"Haha, sis scolded Kid," laughs Patti.

Maka jumps off of the banister and walks over to Kim, "Fine we will help, but on one condition."

"What condition?" asks Kim.

"We decide the method to bring them together and you two are not allowed to object," says Maka her eyes hard.

"That isn't right," cries Kim.

"Yeah what if your plan is unsafe," says Ox.

Tsubaki walks forward, "You came to us for help. I think you should trust us." Kim and Ox can't respond instead they both nod their agreement. Maka smiles and motions for the others to leave the roof.

Jackie walks out of the classroom and turns towards the Library, she had received an anonyms letter from someone asking her for some time. Entering the Library she walks towards the back of the expansive collection of books. Turning the final corner she arrives at the far back amongst some of the less read books in the Library. Standing there is also Harvar who is flipping through a book. He looks up when he hears her approach and their eyes lock. "Jackie?" Harvar says.

"Harvar?" responds Jackie. "Did you give me this?" she asks holding out the letter.

Harvar takes the note and after reading the contents feels a surge of possessive jealousy surge up within him. He tears the note up and throws in down onto the ground, "No I didn't send you this, but that doesn't matter."

"What the heck is your problem?" asks Jackie shocked at Harvar's odd behavior.

Harvar walks towards her and pins her against the bookshelf. "It appears you won't notice unless I say something. Handing me something like that we are cruel Jackie," says Harvar his eyes looking hurt.

"HUH?" says Jackie completely confused by the turn in events.

Havar wraps his arms around Jackie and hold her to him tightly, "I like you Jackie," he whispers in her ear.

Jackie blushes, "But you never responded when I flirted with you," she says while her arms reach up and return his hug.

"Flirted? Who?" asks Harvar.

Jackie's eyes narrow, "You mean you couldn't tell?"

Harvar thinks about what Jackie could mean but draws a complete and total blank. "Sorry, have you been trying to get my attention?"

"Idiot!" says Jackie as she rests her head against his chest. "Oh well I guess I like idiots. I like you too Harvar." The two weapons remain in the back of the Library holding onto one another until Marie walks back there and finds them.

"Hey you two, I understand the need to hold your loved one, but do it somewhere else." She motions up towards a group of friends who quickly turn their heads. Jackie and Harvar's eyes narrow as they recognize the member of the group.

The two weapons walk up the stairs and towards the table where Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Kim, and Ox are all seated. "So what is this all about?" asks Jackie folding her arms across her chest. "You told me you where busy Kim."

Kim looks helplessly at her weapon and says, "I was."

"With what?" asks Jackie.

"With getting you two to realize each other's subtle hints," answers Maka, quiet use to the questions by now. Jackie and Harvar exchange glances and take the last two seats at the table.

xXx Two Weeks Later xXx

Kim, Ox, Jackie, and Harvar are walking to school. Kim is holding Ox's hand while Jackie is holding Harvar's hand. The group finally feeling at peace now that the weapons are also matched up with each other.

THE END!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Me: Okay sorry again for the late posting…**

**Voice: It was further delayed because her cat was taking priority during writing.**

**Me: Shyshy comes first! So be quiet Voice! **

**Voice: *glares at aliendroid* **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


End file.
